kikaiderfandomcom-20200215-history
Ichiro (Live)
Ichiro is Kikaider 01 in the tokusatsu, manga, and anime Kikaider 01. Though created before Kikaider, Kikaider 01 is the second in the series activated. While supporting Kikaider in the manga and anime, Kikaider 01 is the protagonist of his own Tokusatsu series. Ichiro Ichiro is Jiro's "older brother", the second Kikaider built by Komyoji in case of dire emergencies. Named after the scientist's late first son Taro. Ichiro/01 is solar-powered, and becomes weak in the dark. While the weakness in the dark was removed from the anime, his solar-power charge was kept. In the anime, Ichiro lacked a conscience circuit, thus lacks the same type of compassion Jiro has. Ichiro seemed to act have a passion for a good fight, but he matures throughout the series and decides to help Jiro in the fight against Shadow. His weapons are his machine-gun arm & the sunlight beam. He plays a trumpet & rides the motorcycle and sidecar called "Double Machine". Abilities and Arsenal *'Double Machine:'The Double Machine is Kikaider 01's Bike created by Dr. Komyoji as a mode of transportation. It's faster than the Side Machine, and It can fly in the sky. As the name suggests it has a built in sidecar for passengers. He often uses his Sidecar to carry Akira more often. *'Rocket Boots:' Like his younger brother, 01 is equipped with rockets in the soles of his feet that give him the power of flight. *'01 Net:' When 01 press the button on his buckle, it releases a net to catch people who are falling. It was first used on Episode 41. *'Tele Circuit:' Used to see things that are far away. It was first used on Episode 46. Attacks *'01 Cut:' A single handed karate chop. *'01 Driver:' Ichiro's signature attack. 01 raises his arms above his head and makes two fists, using his rocket boots to fly. He then spins around at high speed, creating centrifugal force knocking down his enemies in his path and delivering a powerful double corkscrew punch to the target. *'Blast End:' Ichiro's version of his younger brother's attack, the Denji End. A variation of the attack is also used where 01 fires beams of energy from his hands to destroy the robot of the week. A weaker version of the attack is the Blast Attack. Another variant is the Blast End Flash where 01 uses 3 Blast Ends in rapid succession. *'01 Kick:' A Kamen Rider-esque flying kick attack. *'01 Fire:' Sparks of electricity shoot out from his fingers. *'Blast Power:' Powerful waves of energy shoot out from his hands. *'01 Cyclone:' He spread his arms outwards & spun around creating a cyclone force to repel missile attacks. *'01 Reverse:' 01 crosses his hands & a flash of energy will reverse brainwashing techniques. Blast End.jpg|Blast End/Blast End Flash/Blast Attack 01 Driver.jpg 01 Kick.jpg 01 Cut.jpg Blast Power.jpg Kikaida01.jpg|Tele Circuit 01 Net.jpg|01 Net 01 Net2.jpg|01 Presses the button on his buckle to activate the 01 Net Team Attacks There are attacks that Ichiro can only perform when with Kikiader and/or Bijinder. One of the dangers of using these attacks is that the combined energy could overload and destroy the bodies of the androids if not released fast enough. *'Double Brother Power:' Kikaider and 01 link together and fire powerful twin bolts of energy.It was first used on Episode 18 to destroy Giant Devil. *'Blast Laser: '''Kikaider links with Bijinder and fire a powerful laser blast. *'Kikaider Triple Circle Power:' The three androids link their arms, jump into the air and spin at high speed destroying the target. It was first used on the Final Battle. Double Brother Power.jpg|Kikaider and 01 performing the Double Brother Power on Giant Devil. Blast Laser.jpg|01 and Bijinder performing the Blast Laser. Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider, 01, and Bijinder before performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Kikaida Triple Circle.jpg|Kikaider 01 and Bijinder Performing the Kikaider Triple Circle Power. Category:Kikaider 01 Category:Characters Category:Hero Appearances in other media Kikaider 01 has a cameo in OOO, Den-O, All Riders: Let's Go Kamen Riders where he teams up with Kikaider, Inazuman and Zubat to destroy General Shadow as he attempted to escape from the riders. Video Games Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001 Kikaider 01 appears as a playable character with Kikaider, Bjinder, and Waruder, in the Sony PlayStation crossover strategy game ''Super Tokusatsu Taisen 2001. Gallery Ichiro2.jpg Kikaider & 01.jpg Ichiro & Jiro.jpg Kikaider01 Last.jpg|01 With Kikaider, and Bijinder on Episode 46. Category:Kikaider 01 Category:Characters Category:Hero